DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The continuation of the Cancer Biology Training Program is proposed at the University of Michigan. The central goal of this program is to train exceptional junior investigators to address fundamental biological problems related to human cancer. The Cancer Biology Training Program is both multidisciplinary and interdepartmental, drawing its strength from the interdisciplinary cooperation of 34 faculty members from ten basic science and clinical departments within The University of Michigan Medical School: Anatomy and Cell Biology, Biological Chemistry, Dermatology, Human Genetics, Internal Medicine, Microbiology & Immunology, Otolaryngology, Pathology, Pharmacology, and Radiation Oncology. The Program draws further strength from its association with the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center. The Program trains both predoctoral and postdoctoral scholars, with research opportunities focusing on four specific areas of research: Cancer Genetics and Gene Therapy, Molecular Oncology, Tumor Immunology, and Tumor Metastasis and Extracellular Matrix. Postdoctoral fellows will have completed a Ph.D. degree in one of the physical or biological sciences, or have completed an M.D. degree. Predoctoral students will comprise a subset of students already accepted into established graduate programs in the Departments of Anatomy and Cell Biology, Biological Chemistry, Human Genetics, Microbiology & Immunology, Pathology or Pharmacology. All trainees must have a significant interest in pursuing a career in some aspect of cancer- related research. This interdepartmental training program is dove- tailed into existing departmental programs while providing a cohesive, high quality training experience in cancer biology. Predoctoral trainees will be expected to graduate to outstanding postdoctoral positions, while postdoctoral trainees should assume leading academic and research positions.